How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days
by ScottishSweetie01
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the 'How To' girl at a top fashion magazine writing an article on how to drive away a man in 10 days. Klaus Mikaelson is an advertising executive whose boss bet him to make a woman fall in love with him in 10 days in order to win over a high-budget account. What happens when they meet and start playing each other? Based on the movie. AU/AH.
1. The Article and The Bet

**How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days**

**Hi Everyone! So I haven't written a story in a looong time but I have been reading Vampire Diaries fanfiction for 6 months now and felt like trying to write my own fanfiction. As you probably guessed I am a huge Klaroline fan, seriously need some Klaroline scenes soon or I am going to go crazy! Anyway, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days is one of my favourite films and as I was watching it the other day I thought it would be great to do a fanfiction based on the film with Klaus and Caroline. So here goes nothing!**

**Also, this is my first EVER multi-chapter story. I have only ever done one-shots and that was when I was 14 so hopefully it's okay **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD or TO nor do I own How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. If I did Klaus and Caroline would be together. A girl can dream!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Article and The Bet**

"…and only then shall we know what true peace really is." Katherine recited from Caroline's laptop.

"It's really moving Care, really. But honestly this is never going to be published in _Composure_ magazine."

Caroline sighed, "I know. God, I busted my ass in grad school. I graduated with honors from NYU! All so I could be Caroline Forbes 'How To' girl. Writing about how to rock that weird shade of lipstick or do blondes like really have more fun?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her blonde curls, "I want to write about things that matter! Things that get people's attention and open their eyes to important things happening in the world!"

"You'll get there Care, I have faith in you," Katherine grinned at her friend, "Hey, I got something to cheer you up. You know that editor at Sports Illustrated you have been _shamelessly _flirting with for the past four months? What's his name? Taylor?"

"Tyler," Caroline chuckled.

"Irrelevant. Anyway he stopped by and delivered something for you this morning," Katherine sat down at her desk and opened the drawer to pull out a white envelope and shake it under Caroline's nose.

"Oh really? Let me see!" Caroline leaped from her chair and grabbed the envelope from Katherine's hand.

Caroline let out a squeal as she pulled two NBA tickets from the envelope.

"Tomorrow night, you and I are going to the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition!"

Katherine gasped and leaned forward in her chair, 'The ice-capades are in town?!"

"No! The NBA FINALS are in town and I got tickets!" Caroline sung, "And you are coming with me!"

"Cute boys in shorts? Alright if you insist," Katherine smirked then looked at Caroline seriously, "But I am not putting out on the first date."

"A couple of beers, a hotdog and some nachos you'll be singing a different tune babe," Caroline winked and turned around to wiggle her ass at Katherine then walked back to her desk.

"Am I really so predictable?" Katherine winked back.

"Staff meeting in an twenty ladies!" April yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Bonnie still isn't here."

Caroline looked at the desk to her left startled. The computer was switched off, no Starbucks cup, no papers scattered across the keyboard, a sign something was definitely wrong.

"I haven't seen her all morning," Caroline quickly got up off her seat and reached for her purse.

"Its your turn, I'll go get the coffee. Oh wait!" Katherine grabbed some samples from her desk, lipstick, moisturizer, perfume, (the perks of writing for a fashion magazine) and quickly placed them in a bag and handed them to Caroline, "You'll need these."

Caroline grabbed the bag and ran for the elevator. As the doors opened she was met with the tear-stained face of Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie looked up and did her best to plaster on a fake smile, "Hi!"

Caroline looked suspiciously at the fake smile on Bonnie's face and Bonnie quickly snapped under pressure and broke into a fit of tears.

Caroline stepped forward and hugged her friend, "Good morning sunshine. Come on lets go get you cleaned up."

Looking down at Bonnie's attire it was obvious she got up and came straight to work. Literally.

Katherine spotted the pair at the elevator and grabbed her purse and sighed, "Drama, drama, drama."

Walking towards the girls Katherine placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "I'll go get the coffee."

Bonnie whispered a thank you as Caroline led her over to her desk. As they walked towards their desks Caroline grabbed some clothes from a silver rack that held some samples of designer clothes.

"Here put this on, it'll bring out the colour of your eyes." Caroline handed Bonnie the green blouse and started to smooth out the girls hair.

"I have no reason to live!" Bonnie cried as she buttoned up the blouse and fell into her chair.

"You only dated the guy a week Bon," Caroline took the weeping girl in her arms.

"I know, but it was the best week of my life."

Caroline rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by Katherine coming back holding two cups of coffee.

"Here you go Bon," Katherine said as she handed the weeping girl her coffee.

"Thank you Kat. I don't really want to talk about what happened ok?"

Caroline and Katherine looked at each other and nodded, "Of course."

"Okay thanks," Bonnie sighed, "What is wrong with me? Why does this always happen to me? Things were going great for a week and a half then all of a sudden its over!"

"I'm sorry Bon-" Katherine started to say but was interrupted.

"Kol and I had such a connection! The first time that we had sex, I cried." Bonnie admitted.

"You cried?!" Katherine asked, trying not to sound judgmental, "You mean like one glistening tear on the cheek….right?"

"No I was really emotional. I even told him I loved him."

"After how many days?" Caroline asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Five…okay two. It was how I felt okay!" Bonnie frantically wiped the tearstains from her face and started to smooth out her hair.

"And did he say it back?" Caroline asked. Katherine gave her a 'are you serious look while mouthing 'no'.

Bonnie smiled a little, "No, he didn't have to say anything. I know he was feeling the same way," her smile faltered a little, "But then he started getting really busy and wouldn't return my calls. I kept calling and calling but I didn't leave a message or anything and my numbers blocked."

Katherine rolled her eyes and sat on Bonnie's desk, "Oh I'm sure he thought it was one of his friends because obviously guys frequently call their friends cell phones and hang up a million times."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Anyway it doesn't matter, I know why he dumped me. I'm too fat."

"You're not fat!" her two friends exclaimed at the same time causing the whole office to look in their direction.

**Meanwhile across town…**

Klaus Mikaelson maneuvered his motorcycle through a sea of yellow cabs and pulled up in front of his works building. Even though he had lived in Manhattan for going on four years now he still had no patience for the traffic.

As he parked his motorcycle and started pulling off his helmet he heard the familiar sound of high heels clicking on the pavement. He looked up and smirked as he noticed Hayley Marshall, a tall brunette who worked in the same office as him, stride towards him carrying her Fendi purse in one hand and what looked like _Composure_ magazine in the other.

"Hello Niklaus, just arriving are we?" Hayley commented in her usual snide tone and stopped just a few feet away as she started flipping through the magazine.

"Why hello Hayley," Klaus greeted as he walked towards her, "What do we have here? _Composure_ magazine? Catching up on some current events? How to turn him on with a single look? You know love, if you wanted to try those out all you had to do was ask."

Hayley raised her eyebrows at a smirking Klaus, "Very funny. For your information Camille and I have a meeting at _Composure_. The fastest growing women's magazine in the country. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that seeing as you only read Playboy. But since most of our clients run campaign ads in their magazine it wouldn't hurt if you did a little reading."

Hayley pushed the magazine into Klaus' chest and smirked at him, Klaus looked at the brunette and took the magazine from her, "Well perhaps I will."

"Oh hello Klaus," Klaus looked towards the doors to see Camille O'Connell saunter through the doors, "Finally decided to show up to work today hm?"

"Ah Camille, always a pleasure to see you darling," Klaus smirked in the blonde's direction.

Camille turned towards Hayley, "You ready to go?"

"Ready, have a nice day Niklaus." Hayley and Camille both turned and walked away from the handsome brit. Even though he couldn't stand either of them Klaus couldn't help but admire the two women as they walked away from him. Shaking his head and chuckling slightly he turned and headed towards the swinging doors.

Walking through the doors to his office he noticed one of his associates, Damon Salvatore, lying back in his desk chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Ah he lives! Finally decided to grace us with your presence? Let me guess, big night last night?" Damon yawned as he stood and stretched from his chair.

"Oh you know the usual," Klaus and Damon smirked at one another as Klaus removed his leather jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.

"Orgy?"

Klaus gave Damon a look without having to say a word, "And where were you?"

"Not at an orgy that's for sure." Damon teased as he sat in front of his boss' desk.

Stefan Salvatore, Klaus' other associate and Damon's younger brother, walked through the doors, "Did you hear? You were right, Gilbert Diamonds is looking for a new ad agency and Alaric wants to move on it aggressively."

"Yes!" Klaus pumped his fist in the air, "This is a good day gentlemen. Did you know diamonds are as common as taxis on 5th avenue?" Klaus started removing his dark Henley, giving the girls standing around the water cooler a good view of his body.

"If we get this account boys, we are set for life," Stefan held up a blue pin-stripped shirt in his left hand and a dark green shirt in the other, "Stripes Stefan." Stefan threw his boss the blue shirt. "The diamond industry is made up of three parts, demand, supply and of course advertising. Gilbert dominates more than half of the diamond market which means if I represent them I basically represent the entire diamond industry."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, not sure on how to break the news to their boss. Stefan nodded in Klaus' direction indicating for Damon to go first.

Klaus looked at the two brothers, "What?"

Damon sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, "Alaric gave it to the she-devils already."

"Haley and Camille are already on it Klaus," Stefan muttered.

"Please tell me this is some sort of joke," Klaus looked at the men in front of him and continued to button up his shirt, "No matter. I'll just have a talk with Alaric and convince him I'll do a better job."

"Klaus we are the sneakers and beer division. Precious gems aren't exactly our forte." Stefan said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Klaus shook his head; "Lips and hips are having a meeting at _Composure_ magazine right now. I'll get to Alaric before they meet with him tonight." Klaus started walking towards the door only to have the two brothers stop him in his tracks.

"Easy there tiger," Damon said as he placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder, "He's on a plane right now. And lets face it Klaus its too late, he's meeting with the she-devils tonight at The Originals bar for drinks to discuss their pitch."

"No you know what? I'll be there at that meeting tonight and I will give my pitch to Alaric whether lips and hips are there or not. They will not get this account, this is my pitch. This is my baby." Klaus smirked and high fived Damon and Stefan.

"That's what I'm talking about Mikaelson!" Damon grinned and slapped his boss on the back.

"I heard dat," Stefan said as he high fived his boss.

Damon looked at his little brother and raised his eyebrows, "You heard dat?"

Klaus walked back to his desk and started brainstorming ideas to pitch to his boss. He WILL get this account. Lips and hips were going down.

**Back at Composure Magazine…**

The girls walked through the large glass doors linked arm in arm as they headed to the staff meeting.

"Bonnie if the most beautiful woman in the world acted the way you did any normal guy would still go running in the other direction." Caroline said hoping to cheer her friend up.

Bonnie looked at her friend and snorted, "Uh no. Not you Caroline. No guy would go running from you. You could barf all over him and he'd still want you."

Caroline laughed and scrunched up her nose, "Ew okay that is both disgusting and untrue. If I did the things you did I'd get dumped too."

The girls all laughed as they walked through the doors of their boss' Lexi's office. They took a seat on the large cream sofa and proceeded to take off their shoes. Lexi had made her office into a comfortable living room of sorts. She wanted the girls to be comfortable and relaxed while keeping a professional setting.

"Okay ladies, shoes off and let's begin!" Lexi strolled towards the large red chair and proceeded to sit down. She tucked her long strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and crossed her legs. "Okay April lets start with you."

The young black-haired woman sitting on the floor sat up straighter and took a deep breath, "Okay well, the Botox for beginners piece is done. Now it's a little scary but upbeat. Now I'm onto what your gynecologist wont tell you which is also pretty scary but you know upbeat. Oh and I finished my research on deadly facials, it'll be a terrible story but surprisingly upbeat." April smiled and sat back down on the floor.

Katherine and Caroline shared mock surprise faces before Lexi spoke up again, "Marvelous. Now what's next with How To with Caroline."

Caroline took a deep breath and thought _'Here goes nothing.' "_Well I've been working on a political piece. I know its kind of dif-"

"No." Lexi stated, not allowing the young blonde to finish her sentence. "Caroline you work at _Composure_ magazine. We are fashion trends, diets, cosmetic surgery, and gossip. That's _Composure_. I get that the column is new for you. Once you turn it into a must-read then you can write about whatever you want. Until then, you write about what I want you to write. Okay? Okay."

Caroline nodded disappointedly and looked down. '_Why can't I write about things that matter?'_

"Now Bonnie, what do you have?" Lexi scribbled some notes on her notebook and then looked up at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked around and started stuttering, "Uh…I…" Katherine gave her knee a slight squeeze and Bonnie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Lexi I don't have anything. I've had a pretty bad week…"

"She got dumped." Katherine blurted out.

"Oh no!" All the girls started saying at once giving her sad looks. Bonnie elbowed Katherine in the hip and glared at her.

"What a shame Bonnie. But I must say you are looking gorgeous. Doesn't she look gorgeous ladies?" Lexi motioned to the other girls.

The other girls all agreed and Bonnie gave a nervous laugh, "Thanks…I haven't eaten since the split."

"Good for you!" Lexi exclaimed, "You know what? Write about it!"

Bonnie looked at her boss, appalled, "I can't write about my personal life Lexi."

"I understand completely," Lexi held up her hand, "Who here wants to write about Bonnie's personal life for a story?"

April's hand shot up in the air, "Oh I will!"

"No no no, Lexi with all due respect-"

"I'll do it." Caroline stated.

All eyes turned to face Caroline and Bonnie looked at the blonde in shock, "What?!"

"I'll write it, I mean I'll sort of write it. You will be my inspiration." Caroline said as she motioned towards Bonnie.

"Inspiration for what?" Lexi asked, genuinely curious as to where the blonde was heading with this pitch.

"Look at Bonnie," Caroline said as she pointed to the girl, "She's a great girl right? An amazing, beautiful woman. But she has a hard time holding onto a relationship. And doesn't really know what she's doing."

Lexi leaned forward intrigued, "Right?"

"Which is like a lot of our readers. So," Caroline took a moment to think and then looked at her boss, "I was thinking. I could start dating a guy and then drive him away. But only using the classic mistakes most woman use when they first start dating a guy. I'll keep a journal of it and it will be sort of a dating 'How To' in reverse."

Katherine and Bonnie both grinned at Caroline and Caroline gave them a satisfied smile back.

"What not to do," Lexi grinned and nodded.

"Yeah exactly," Caroline smiled at her boss.

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days," Lexi said as the idea came alive in her mind, "Yes. Go."

"Wait Lexi I'm sorry. Ten days? Why ten days?"

"Five days is too short and we go to press in eleven," Lexi said as if it were obvious.

Caroline groaned inwardly then looked over at her friends who were smiling deviously at her. Bonnie mouthed 'Thank you!' and Caroline gave them a huge smile before mouthing 'You're welcome!'

After the meeting finished, Lexi walked down the stairs followed by Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie. "Maybe throw in something spiritual as well," Lexi said as she looked back at Katherine, "Who is that chic Buddhist Richard Gere is always cavorting with?"

Katherine looked at Lexi and raised her eyebrows, "The Dalai Lama."

"He's fabulous." Lexi stated and then spotted two ladies standing in the foyer. "Ah this must be my next meeting. Welcome ladies!"

Hayley and Camille looked up and smiled at the editor, "Hi Lexi," they said as they both made their way to the group of girls.

Lexi turned towards her writers, "Ladies let me introduce to you Hayley Marshall and Camille O'Connell from Saltzman advertising. We are going to create some fabulous ads for our fall issue."

Lexi gestured towards Katherine, "This is Katherine Pierce: fashion and trends," she then gestured to Bonnie who was in the middle of blowing her nose but stopped to give a small wave, "Bonnie Bennett: fitness and health," and then she gestured towards Caroline who smiled sweetly, "And Caroline Forbes. Caroline is my 'How To' girl."

Hayley smiled and pointed towards Caroline, "I've seen your column. Very impressive. What are you working on now?"

"Well-"

Lexi cut Caroline off, "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days! She is actually going to start dating a man and then drive him away in a week and a half."

The advertising ladies laughed and Camille turned towards Lexi, "Sounds needlessly vicious."

"Its going to be fabulous if I do say so myself," Lexi laughed with them. She then turned towards Caroline, "Now all she has to do is go out there and find that lucky man."

Caroline and the other girls took this as their queue to leave, "Nice to meet you ladies."

The three girls walked towards the exit and Caroline placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "Now to find a guy."

The girls giggled as they walked out of the building and started preparing themselves for the night ahead.

* * *

**Authors Note: So that's the end of chapter one! Hopefully you guys liked it, please let me know if you think I should continue or not. I know it's very much like the movie but I'm just getting started and I want to keep it similar but with my own twists. Anyway let me know what you all think! Thank you for reading! Xo**


	2. The Meeting

**Wow! Thank you so much to those who read, reviewed, followed and favoured this story! I was not expecting that! I have been writing this chapter since last night and couldn't wait to update! I really appreciate those who reviewed, this is my first Klaroline story so I was extremely nervous about posting. Plus I haven't written a story in such a long time so I'm glad people liked it :)**

**Just want to clear some things up now and answer some questions: The rest of the Mikaelson gang will make an appearance. In this story, Esther is nice and so is Mikael. Even though I can't stand Mikael I want him to be nice even though he won't play a major part in it. There will also be some Mabekah, Kennett and if I can add it in somewhere Kalijah. **

**I start my second full time job on the 6th of Jan so updates won't be as frequent until I get settled in but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, TO or How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

The three girls walked arm in arm across the street, their high heels clicking on the road.

"You are never going to pull this off!" Bonnie exclaimed as the looked over at her blonde friend who was sporting a low-cut, blue halter dress. The three girls decided they better head out and start looking for the lucky guy Caroline was about to torture for the next ten days.

The blonde flipped her curls and looked at her friend who was dressed in a hot pink lace dress, "Watch me! Tonight I'll hook a guy and tomorrow flip the switch and before the ten days are up I'll have the poor guy running for his life."

"You're not going to burn down his apartment are you? Or bite him, not in a good way of course." Katherine asked as she looked at her friend. Caroline glanced at the brunette who was sporting a tight black dress.

"No!" Caroline laughed, "I'm going to limit myself to doing everything girls do wrong in relationships. Basically everything we know guys hate."

Katherine raised her eyebrows, "So clingy, needy, touchy-feely. Oh baby talk!"

"Yes baby talk that's a good one Kat!" Caroline said as she counted off the things she knew men hated in her head.

"A nickname is a must Care. Something really ridiculous. Oh! You should call him in the middle of the night and tell him everything you had to eat that day."

Katherine and Caroline both laughed at this until Bonnie spoke up, "What's wrong with that?"

The two girls turned to face Bonnie with a sad expression on their faces, "I'm kidding." Bonnie said trying to sound believable.

Inside The Originals bar Klaus was already seated at a round marble table, casually sipping his whisky while waiting for Alaric and the two she-devils to arrive.

"Hello Klaus."

Klaus looked up to see his boss, Alaric Saltzman walking towards him with Hayley and Camille trailing behind looking curiously at him.

"Ric," Klaus stood and extended his hand towards his boss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here for the meeting of course," Klaus smirked at the women behind Alaric, who were obviously irritated at his presence.

"Yes well you weren't invited." Hayley rudely commented.

"No but I should have been, I mean it was my tip that Gilbert was shopping for a new firm wasn't it sweetheart?" Klaus grinned as Hayley glared daggers at him.

Alaric sensed the tension and ushered the women to have a seat, "Yes it was Klaus, but I have to think of who is best suited for the client."

"And that's me Ric," Klaus said confidently.

Alaric chuckled, "Klaus you sell alcohol and athletic gear better than anyone else in the company. But these ladies," he gestured towards the smug looking ladies seated at the table, "sell luxury. They sell it better than anyone else in the entire business. I have to pick the best team possible. Gilbert would be our biggest account."

Alaric took a seat between the ladies and Klaus followed suit, "Yes sir I know, annual advertising ranging from a quarter of a million to half a million dollars," Klaus started to pour his boss a glass of champagne that he had ordered while waiting for his arrival, "And I am the man that is going to get this account for you Alaric. All I need is a chance to prove it to you."

Alaric took the glass from Klaus' hand and looked him over, "Okay, lets hear what you got."

Klaus nodded and began; "Now to-date the diamond industry has targeted men. Sending the message that a woman needs a man to buy her a rock. They say a diamond is forever. We say a diamond is for everyone."

"I like it," Alaric said as he crossed his arms and grinned.

"We don't like it," Hayley interjected, "A diamond is for everyone?" she scoffed, "That sends the message that diamonds are everywhere. Which means they're not rare. And if they're not rare well then they loss their status. Which is the reason to buy them in the first place. Which Klaus would obviously know if he understood women. But clearly you don't."

Alaric and Camille laughed as Klaus looked at a smug Hayley and gritted his teeth.

"You can't feel bad about that Klaus no man does." Alaric chuckled.

Just a few feet away the three fashion writers entered through the doors of The Originals bar.

Katherine stepped forward and looked around, "The Originals is _the_ after work watering hole for the upper class."

"I'll go get the martinis," Bonnie headed towards the bar.

"So," Katherine said as she glanced around the bar, "See the poor loser you're going to drive crazy for the next ten days?"

Caroline chucked and looked around, "Give me time Kat, he's got to be perfect for this little experiment."

Bonnie arrived back with the drinks and handed the two apple martinis to her friends while sipping her own vodka and coke.

Katherine slowly took a sip of her drink and started humming the Final Jeopardy music, "Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum."

"Hey don't pressure her!" Bonnie chuckled, "She's taking her time."

"Yes exactly," Caroline muttered as she spotted someone suitable, a brunette man sitting at the bar alone.

"What about him?" Katherine asked seemingly looking at the same guy Caroline was.

Caroline gave her friends a big smile, "Wish me luck!" she said as she started making her way towards the man. Before she got to him a woman came and placed her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Caroline sighed, '_This is going to be much harder than I thought.'_

Back at the table, the ladies were pitching their idea to Alaric. "Selling a diamond to a woman is like making her fall in love," Camille said in a seductive tone as she ran her hands down her necklace, "She has to feel giddy, desired, adventurous, desperate and wanted."

Alaric smirked at the blonde next to him and then Hayley placed a hand on his arm, "Take a look around this room Ric, most of the women in this bar are looing for just that."

"Exactly!" Klaus interrupted the nauseating scene before him, "The skills required to market diamonds are the same skills needed to make a woman fall in love."

Hayley laughed, "I'm not talking about lust Niklaus, I'm talking about love. A woman in lust wants chocolates. A woman in love wants diamonds."

"Well Hayley if you hadn't interrupted you'd know I was not talking about lust, I was talking about love also. Deep, meaningful, head-over heels, passionate, lets grow old together, L-O-V-E, love." Klaus retorted, "I love women. I do. Whether they are four years old, twenty-four or my fifty-four year old mother. I respect women. And I also listen. And that's why I can sell myself to any women, anywhere, anytime."

"Make a woman fall in love with diamonds Niklaus? Or you?" Hayley said as she spotted the curly blonde haired girl from _Composure_ magazine. Remembering Lexi telling her about the blonde girls next article, an idea suddenly popped in Hayley's mind.

"Either," Klaus smirked and took a sip of his whisky.

"That's cocky Klaus," Alaric stated and took a sip of his champagne.

"No not cocky, just stating a fact Ric." Klaus said as he raised his glass to the other gentleman at the table.

Hayley laughed mockingly, "I'd like to see you prove that. The agency is co-hosting a party for the Gilberts a week from Sunday. Do you think you can make a woman fall in love with you by then?"

Klaus counted in his head, "Ten days?"

Camille leaned forward and quoted his words from earlier, "Any woman, anywhere, anytime."

"Any single, straight, available woman? Yes." Klaus said confidently.

"I'm not trying to trick you Klaus, I'm serious. In fact, we will choose a woman right here, right now in this bar," Hayley said as she leaned back in her chair.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and smirked, he always loved a challenge. He turned around in his chair and scanned the bar, "So who is the lucky lady?"

Camille looked around and spotted a middle-aged woman sitting at the bar, obviously on the prowl for a much younger male, "Oh how about that woman in the leopard print dress? She looks like fun."

Klaus chuckled, "Be nice sweetheart."

Camille then spotted a woman who looked like she belonged in a bad 80s dance music video, "Or, wow. Miss pink neon legwarmers."

"No," Hayley's voice interrupted as she looked straight ahead of her, "Her."

"Her who?" Klaus asked trying to find out whom the she-devil had picked for him.

Hayley nodded in front of her, "Her in the blue dress. Blonde curly hair. Cute smile."

Camille looked at the blonde and recognized her from early in the day, "Her?"

Hayley motioned for Camille to keep quiet, and Camille suddenly caught on to her partners plan.

Klaus scanned the crowd and his eyes suddenly fell on the blonde Hayley was talking about. She was standing with two women who had their backs to him. He watched as her head fell backwards as she laughed at something her friends said. His eyes roamed her body up and down, and his breath caught in his throat. Captivated, Klaus watched for a moment before turning back to face the other three flashing them a grin showing off his dimples.

"Done."

Caroline had spotted another gentleman at the bar, black hair, well dressed, sitting at the bar alone. She casually sat down next to him and flashed him a quick smile. He returned her smile and asked what her name was.

"Caroline," she replied sweetly and began to strike up a conversation with him.

Katherine and Bonnie stood a few feet away, their eyes glued to the blonde as they watched her flirt with the man in the suit.

"Its so exciting isn't it? Caroline flirtatiously leaned forward.

"Yes!" the man (she had forgotten his name) replied, "My wife and I love New York City, I've been here before but she's never been."

As soon as Caroline heard the word 'wife' she stopped listening and retracted slightly. A woman in a purple dress walked up to the mans side and placed a hand on his shoulder possessively. "Hi," the woman said with an obvious snide tone.

"Hi," Caroline said sweetly and she retreated from the bar stool, "You guys enjoy New York!"

"Oh we will," the woman replied in a jealous tone.

Caroline gave them another smile and walked away, she caught her two friends gaze and held up her left hand and mouthed, 'He's married." She shrugged and made her way around the bar for the second time that night.

Klaus raised his glass towards his boss and the two ladies seated at the table, "Before we continue let me share with you the stakes. Once I win this bet, the pitch to the Gilberts is mine."

"You show up to the party with a woman who is really in love with you, you got the pitch." Alaric agreed.

Alaric grabbed his champagne flute and held it up, "To the Gilberts!"

Klaus smirked and clinked his glass with the other three at the table. Alaric downed the rest of the alcohol and stood up, "Good luck Klaus."

Klaus stood also and shook hands with the man, "Thank you sir."

"Now if you will excuse me ladies, I have a bet to win." Klaus opened his wallet and put some bills on the table before turning around and looking for the stunning blonde.

Camille pulled Hayley to her side and whispered, "Now would you mind filling me in on what that was all about?"

"You don't recognize her?" Hayley asked smugly as she watched Klaus' retreating back.

Caroline squeezed her body through a sea of people; hopelessly searching for the poor sucker she would drive stir-crazy for the next ten days. She suddenly spotted a handsome man heading towards her. A _very_ handsome man. The kind of handsome man who usually intimidated the hell out of Caroline. She ran her eyes up and down his body, _'Oh my God.'_ He sported black dress pants, a blue pinstriped shirt slightly covered by a black unbuttoned suit jacket. She caught the sight of some necklaces peeking out from under his shirt. He had short, sandy-blonde curly hair, and she immediately had the urge to run her fingers through it. Her mouth suddenly went dry when she saw him smirk; obviously aware she was mentally undressing him with her eyes. '_Oh how I'd love to grab onto those necklaces and rip that shirt off-'_

"Hello love," the man spoke, with a British accent.

'_Kill me now,'_ Caroline thought. He was even more handsome up close. Tall. Blue eyes she could get lost in for days. _'Snap out of it Caroline! You are supposed to be finding a guy to drive crazy not get laid!' _

Caroline raised her head and pushed all the thoughts away about the handsome brit from her mind and smiled flirtatiously, "Hi."

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Klaus reached for the young blonde's hand and raised it to his lips, "But please. Call me Klaus."

"Cute," Caroline grinned at the man in front of her.

"Why thank you love," Klaus smirked.

"I meant your name."

Klaus chuckled, already impressed with the stunning blonde that stood in front of him "Well thank you anyway. And what's your name sweetheart?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"Cute," Klaus quoted her words, "And I mean both you and your name."

Klaus' smirk grew as he still held onto Caroline's hand gently.

"Unattached?" Caroline questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Currently." He replied.

"Likewise," she smiled, enjoying the flirtatious banter.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Surprising."

"Psycho?" she asked.

"Rarely," he replied smoothly.

Klaus and Caroline chuckled and continued to stare at each other.

"Interested?" he smiled, showing off his dimples.

'_Holy mother of God,' _Caroling thought. '_Pull yourself together Forbes!'_

"Maybe," she shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips. Lips that Klaus could not stop staring at.

"Hungry?" Klaus asked, hoping she would say yes.

Caroline nodded, "Starving."

"Leaving." He stated.

"Now?"

"Mhm," he nodded his head.

Caroline looked him up and down once more and smiled, "Okay. One second."

She turned around and started walking towards Bonnie and Katherine when she heard him call, "I'll meet you at the door love."

She quickly rushed up to her friends, "Hey guys hey! I think I found one."

"Who?" the girls questioned.

"The tall guy standing by the door but guys don't look!" Caroline whispered frantically but the two other girls had already whipped their heads to stare at the man casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Guys!" Caroline exclaimed.

Katherine smirked at the man and turned back to Caroline, "He is really cute Care."

"And British," Caroline grinned.

Caroline and Katherine clinked glasses before Caroline handed her nearly full martini to Katherine, "I'm going to see if this one is a keeper."

"And if he is?" Bonnie asked, speaking up after tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous man at the door.

"Well then tomorrow night I'll-"

"Flip the switch," Katherine finished, and started drinking Caroline's martini.

Caroline nodded then turned towards Bonnie, "Doing this for you."

"Good luck and call me!" Bonnie said as she watched Caroline walk out of the bar with the mysterious brit.

Katherine sighed and shook her head, "Drama, drama, drama," while downing her own martini.

Klaus placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back and led her out of the bar. Ignoring the sparks she felt as his hand came in contact with her skin, she walked forward and looked at the cars parked outside the bar.

"Where are you parked?" she asked as she walked along the sidewalk.

"Right here love," he removed his hand from her back and she quickly missed the heat of his hand on her skin.

Klaus walked towards the motorcycle and grabbed his black helmet, putting it on, "And you get to wear the funny looking helmet." He handed her a plain white helmet.

Caroline looked at the helmet in Klaus' outstretched hand and slowly walked forward and took it from him, "This wont look funny on me."

She placed the helmet on her head and looked at him and pouted her lips, "How do I look?"

"Pretty cute if I do say so myself," Klaus leaned forward and adjusted the strap on Caroline's helmet.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully and climbed on behind Klaus, wrapping her arms around his waist. Klaus' body stiffened slightly at her touch, he looked down at her hands that were clasped together on his stomach. He smiled slightly before starting up the engine.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life sweetheart?" he said cockily looking back at her to flash her a dimpled smile.

"Are _you_ ready for the ride of your life Klaus?" Caroline mentally slapped herself for the cheesy rebuttal but grinned slowly when she heard him chuckle.

Thirty minutes later they sat at Red Lobster, surrounded by buckets of crab legs and plastic bibs that were tucked into their clothes.

Caroline closed her eyes as she pulled apart the crab legs trying to get the meat out.

Klaus watched her intently, laughing quietly to himself as he watched her struggle. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He watched as she scrunched up her nose and use all of her strength to crack the crab legs. She let out a sigh of relief and giggled as she got the meat out of the crab. Her laugh had to be the most beautiful, melodic sound he had ever heard.

Hayley and Camille couldn't of picked a better girl if they tried. He'd noticed how beautiful she was at the bar, her slender figure and contagious smile but now sitting across from her at the restaurant he discovered her big green eyes and pouty lips. He was also introduced to her charming personality.

Shaking his head he placed some meat into the melted butter and took a bite. He had a bet to win, that's all this was. Nothing more.

"So, Caroline. What do you think?" he said as he pulled more meat from the crab.

"About the food, or you?" Caroline said as she licked her fingers.

"Both," he said as he looked straight at her.

"Well," Caroline motioned to the food, "This is delicious. And I'm still deciding about you. But I think I know the type of guy you are."

Klaus laughed, "Oh really? And pray tell what type may that be?"

Caroline leaned forward, "The type of guy who always gets what he wants."

"Well you wont know unless you take a chance love," Klaus leaned forward also so they were only inches apart, Caroline could feel his breath on her lips.

"Come on, get to know me," he looked into her eyes and smirked, "I dare you."

Caroline laughed and leaned back, not trusting herself to kiss him right then and there, "Fine."

Silence filled their table, both of them just staring at each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked as she went back to eating.

"I want to talk about you," he stated as though it were obvious.

She laughed and tilted her head at him, "Just to be clear. I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"Well that's why I like you," he grinned, showing off his incredible dimples.

"What do you want to know? Caroline asked, looking down afraid he'd see her blushing.

"What do you do for work?"

"I work at _Composure _Magazine-"

"The fastest growing women's fashion magazine in the country. Impressive." Klaus was genuinely impressed and thanks to Hayley earlier that day, he remembered the she-devil's fact about the magazine.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm an executive at Saltzman Advertising. I work mostly with alcoholic beverages and sports gear. But my associates and I are trying to break into the diamond market right now."

"Saving the world one keg party at a time?" Caroline teased showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Whereas you are saving the world one shopaholic at a time?" Klaus said jokingly, his grin getting bigger as she started laughing.

"For your information Casanova, I have a masters in journalism from NYU. My boss loves me and if I do things her way for a while I'll get to write about whatever I want."

"Like shoes?" he teased grabbing some more crabmeat from his plate.

Caroline rolled her eyes but let out a laugh, "No. Like alcoholic beverages or athletic gear."

"Touché love," Klaus chuckled and then leaned forward again, just so that he was inches away from touching her arm, "So you think you have me all figured out sweetheart?"

"Almost, I still have one last question," she said as she also leaned forward slightly, "True or false."

He looked at her intently, curious as to what question she was about to ask him.

"All's fair in love and war," she looked him straight in the eye. His eyes lit up, genuinely captivated with the young blonde in front of him.

"True."

Caroline smiled widely, "Great answer."

"Good question," he smiled back.

* * *

"Well here we are. Home sweet home," Klaus announced as he led Caroline into his apartment. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure," Caroline said while looking around. "Could I, uh, use your bathroom?"

"Absolutely. It's down the hall and to your left," he indicated down the hall.

"Thanks," Caroline grinned as she walked down the long hallway and glanced up to see paintings displayed evenly on the wall. She would have to ask him about them later.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, she quickly reached into her purse to pull out her iPhone and dial Bonnie and Katherine's number. Three-way calling was the best thing ever invented.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered first.

"Katherine Pierce, sex Goddess extraordinaire," Katherine answered at the same time.

Caroline raised her eyebrow and giggled, "Hey guys its me."

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed, "How's it going?"

"Its going…good," Caroline hesitated as she walked over to his sink and looked in the mirror, "I'm at his place right now."

"What?" Katherine exclaimed, "Caroline Forbes, I'm shocked."

"You're joking? The first night?" Bonnie asked.

"Guys relax, I'm not going to sleep with him," Caroline said as she started rummaging through his cabinet.

"Oh you are such a hussy," Katherine said, even though Caroline couldn't see her, she knew the brunette was smirking.

"No, no. I can actually practice some self-control. Unlike some people I know," Caroline retorted playfully.

"Oh really that hurts kind of," Katherine muttered, "Oh who am I kidding."

Bonnie laughed at her friends, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well I'm going to dangle the bait-"

"What's the bait?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm the bait Bonnie," Caroline laughed as she heard her friend utter an 'oh right'.

"Then what?"

Caroline heard moving around outside and cupped her hand around her mouth, "I can't talk right now I have to go."

"Call me later you slut," Katherine said as she made a kissing noise and hung up.

"Take notes, be careful, and play hard to get." Bonnie said and hung up.

Caroline walked down the hallway and spotted Klaus standing over his stereo with two bottles of beer in his hand.

He glanced up and flashed her his signature smile, '_Damn dimples.'_ She thought.

"Here you go," he handed her the beer and clinked his with hers.

Caroline grinned and stood awkwardly, "Thanks."

They both stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. Klaus watched as Caroline slowly made her way towards his bed.

She sat down on the large comforter and tapped the space beside her, indicating for him to join her.

Any other night, Klaus would have jumped on that bed without so much as a second thought. But he held back. He had to win this bet.

He made his way over to the large gray couch and sat down, still staring at her with lust in his eyes.

Caroline threw him a flirtatious look and motioned beside her.

'_God, she's stunning,'_ he thought. He bit the inside of his cheek; it took all of his self-control not to join her on that bed. If he did, there would be no stopping him. He tapped the space beside him and she laughed.

"Okay," she got up from his bed and sat down next to him.

"So tell me something," Caroline asked, breaking Klaus from his dirty thoughts of Caroline on his bed.

"Thought I answered all of your questions back at the restaurant love?"

"All but one. The accent, is it real?" she questioned.

"Yes its real," he chuckled, "My family and I moved to the states when I was 7."

Caroline nodded, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Several in fact. Four brothers and one sister. And you?"

"Only child," Caroline answered.

"Well I guess they stopped at perfection," Klaus grinned and tucked a stray curl behind Caroline's ear.

'_Now or nothing Forbes,'_ Caroline leaned forward and grabbed the back of Klaus' neck and brought his lips to hers. He obviously wasn't expecting her to take such control as it took him a few seconds to respond to the kiss. Klaus then cupped her face, enjoying her soft lips against his. Just as she started running her tongue along his bottom lip Klaus remembered this wasn't a one-night stand, this was supposed to be a long-term commitment. Or a ten-day commitment. He had to get this account; he would prove to Alaric and the she-devils he could make any woman fall in love with him. Klaus Mikaelson never backed down from a challenge.

Reluctantly he pulled away and whispered against her lips, "Hey, lets not go too fast love."

'_Wait, what?_' Caroline thought, but nodded her head. "You're right."

Caroline pulled away and let her arm drop from the back of Klaus' neck and turned to face the wall again. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Klaus' mouth crashing on hers again. She tangled her hands in his hair as he placed his hands gently on her hips. He stood up, pulling her along with him and slowly moved her towards his bed. She felt the bed at the back of her legs and fell backwards with Klaus still clinging to her waist.

Caroline's eyes snapped open and she pulled away, "Too fast. You're right."

Their breathing was heavy as they looked into each other's eyes, "I want you to respect me." Caroline said softly.

"I do respect you," Klaus said sincerely, and he truly meant it.

"Good," Caroline grinned, _'He's hooked. Time to go.'_

Klaus groaned inwardly and slowly removed himself from Caroline. He looked down at the blonde whose lips were swollen from his kisses. It took every ounce of self-control he had left not to grab her and continue to kiss her senseless.

"I don't want you to do anything you'd regret love," Klaus said as she helped Caroline sit up on the bed.

Caroline gave him a small smile before standing up and straightening her dress, "It's getting late, I should leave."

Walking towards the door, she paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Oh, Klaus? Just so you know. I wouldn't have regretted it," Caroline smirked and threw him a wink before walking out towards the elevator.

Klaus' mouth dropped open slightly as he watched her leave. It was official. She was a Goddess.

Walking towards the balcony of his apartment he spotted her hailing down a cab.

"Goodnight Caroline Forbes," he yelled down at her. Watching her look up he placed both hands on the railing and whispered to himself, "Oh you are already falling in love with me sweetheart."

"I'm going to make you wish you were dead," Caroline whispered as she blew him a kiss, "Poor guy."

Klaus walked back into his apartment but failed to notice a blue purse sitting on his glass coffee table.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Xo**

**Up next: Klaus and Caroline go on their first official date. Klaus thinks he's hit the jackpot with Caroline but the young writer has other plans in store. **


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little longer to update than I expected. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks so much to those who reviewed! I started my new job a few days ago and I'm getting busy with my photography business too but I will try and get a few more chapters up by the end of January!**

**Before anything else…did you all read that Klaroline was confirmed for TVDs 100 episode?! I screamed at work I was that excited! I cannot wait for that episode!**

**Did you all watch the PCAs last week?! Congratulations to Joseph, Ian and Nina! I was very disappointed neither Joseph nor Ian got to go up on stage and accept their awards! And I was really disappointed they never announced the winner of Best New TV Drama and we had to find out on their website. I was so sad The Originals didn't win. I was voting like crazy the last few months my poor twitter feed was filled with votes but we showed our love and commitment to our cast so I am very proud of everyone who voted!**

**Also, a reviewer asked me to bring Elena in for Stefan. Unfortunately I don't have any plans to bring Elena into this story. Maybe if an idea strikes me I will but I was just going to keep it to Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie ;)**

**Anyway enough blabbing, here is the next chapter! I'm not a fan of this one but I've started writing the next chapter so that should be posted soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, TO or How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Day One - Let The Games Begin**

"Of all the women Hayley and Camille had to pick for me this one is amazing. Seeing her for the next ten days is going to be a piece of cake," Klaus said as he walked into his office with Damon and Stefan trailing behind him.

"So that's only nine days longer than you've had to spend with any other woman?" Damon teased as he sipped his coffee.

"That's why I didn't pull out all the stops my friend, I'm taking my time with this one. It's a marathon not a sprint."

"Ten days is a marathon?" Stefan spoke up, mocking Klaus along with his brother.

Klaus kept walking but threw the brothers a look, "Okay so it's more like a 300 meter hurdle. My point is, she is already falling for me," Klaus walked into his office and stood behind his chair indicating to the blue purse that lay on his mahogany desk.

"That's a lot of sports analogy," Damon muttered then pointed to the purse, "That's it?"

"Yes my friends, that's it."

Stefan looked down at the purse cautiously, "Have you looked inside?"

"No," Klaus replied as he sat down on his chair.

"Do you have an ethical problem looking through a woman's purse?"

"Yes indeed I do," Klaus muttered staring at it, "A woman's purse is her secret source of power. There are many dark and dangerous things in there that we the male species should know nothing about."

Damon shrugged and leaned against the desk, "Unless she left it behind by accident. Hoping to secure a 'next day' callback."

Klaus nodded, "She's a very clever girl."

Damon suddenly jerked forward and threw the purse to the floor, the contents spilling out onto the ground, "Oh no look what I did."

Klaus looked at Damon and raised his eyebrows.

"Hey if you're going to be bad be bad with a purpose," Damon smirked as the three men approached the items that lay sprawled across the floor.

The three men knelt down and carefully started going through the contents. Lipstick, Kleenex, mascara, blush. Stefan noticed a white envelope sticking out of the purse and reached for it. Klaus took the envelope from Stefan and looked inside.

"What have we here?" he muttered, "Oh my, gentleman. Knicks tickets, for tonight's game." Klaus carefully removed the tickets from the envelope and ran his fingers down the black writing.

The two brothers looked at the orange tickets open-mouthed.

"Delivery Caroline!" April ran over and smiled at the blonde.

Caroline looked up from her desk and saw three gentlemen walk down the stairs carrying large vases filled with roses. White roses.

Katherine smirked and looked at her friend, "My, my. Someone's hooked."

"Oh my God!" Bonnie exclaimed and walked over the deliverymen who were placing the vases on Caroline's desk. She grabbed the card from the first vase, "One hundred times," she then grabbed the card from the second vase, "more beautiful," and then finally the third, "than one hundred roses."

"Catchy," Katherine sarcastically replied as she walked over.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "The guy's in advertising. He can't help it." But secretly deep down she was screaming like a teenage girl.

"So what did you do last night to deserve this amount of adoration?" Katherine questioned as she took a rose from the vase.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caroline looked between her friends, "He found the Knicks tickets."

"You left the tickets in the purse? Then left it at his place?" Bonnie asked, completely impressed with her blonde friend.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled mischievously.

"You are just on a whole different playing field," her two friends laughed.

"What's his name anyway?" Katherine asked as she played with the rose in her hand.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

"Klaus and Caroline, Caroline and Klaus, Mr. and Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson," Bonnie said in a mockingly sweet tone.

"Klaus? Is that short for something?" Katherine questioned, placing the rose back in the vase.

"Niklaus. But what does it matter anyway guys. He'll be long gone in a matter of days," Caroline muttered, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Does he have any brothers?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows.

"Several," Caroline laughed.

Suddenly the phone rang before Caroline could reply. She spun around in her chair and picked up the phone, "Hello, Caroline Forbes speaking."

_Back in his office, Klaus hit the speaker button and put the phone back on the receiver._

"_Hello love," he casually said, Damon and Stefan sitting a few feet away watching their boss with amusement. _

Caroline's face lit up and turned to her friends, _'Its him'_ she mouthed.

"So guess what, I got a really embarrassing display of white roses just delivered to me."

"_You are very welcome," Klaus smirked, "I had a terrific night last night. However, you seemed to have forgotten your purse at my apartment."_

"I know. I can't believe I left it there," Caroline sighed dramatically, her friends laughing softly as they watched.

"_Oh well you must need it back soon. I mean with all that money and those Knicks tickets for tonight's game lying around." _

'Knicks tickets!' Caroline mouthed to the girls, "Sounds like you've been snooping through my purse Klaus."

"_Not at all love, my associate Damon knocked it over by accident." Klaus kicked Damon in the shin, prompting him to speak up and defend his boss._

"_Ow! Right, I'm a clumsy man," Damon said as he rubbed his shin. _

Caroline laughed, "Alright I forgive you. But unfortunately I'm going to the game with someone else."

"_Not anymore you're not," Klaus twirled the tickets around in his hand as Damon and Stefan muffled their laughter, "Do you think you left your purse at my house by mistake? No love, subconsciously you are dying to take me to that game. And denying your subconscious is really bad for your health young lady."_

"Does that psycho babble really work?" Caroline giggled.

"_You tell me."_

Caroline exchanged looks with her friends, as they couldn't hold their laughter anymore, "Caroline you are so bad!" Bonnie whispered.

She pretended to think for a few more seconds then finally spoke up, "Fine. Meet me at the 7th Avenue entrance. Seven-thirty. Don't be late."

_Klaus high-fived his associates, "I'll see you tonight Caroline."_

"Bye," Caroline said sweetly as she hung up the phone.

"_And that's how its done boys," Klaus smirked and leaned back in his chair._

"And that's how its done," Caroline said confidently as she started planning her next move.

* * *

Klaus stood in the stands of the arena watching the Knicks play, surrounded by tons of people cheering for their favourite team. He had always been a Knicks fan, ever since they moved to the United States when he was a kid. He used to come to games with his father and brothers; it was their bonding time. When they first moved, his father took the boys to a Knicks game to give them some experience of American culture. It was also a way to get out of the house so they wouldn't have to unpack but his father would never admit that. Klaus remembered that day and how much fun he'd had, but being at the game with Caroline was even better. She knew all of the players by name, she even yelled when the ref made a bad call. Not to mention she looked ridiculously hot in her Knicks tank top and blue jeans.

"What was that ref?!" Caroline yelled, her voice blending in with the other angry fans.

"Come on ref!" Klaus yelled irritated along side of her.

"You were soft last year and you're still soft!" Klaus looked over to his left and the young blonde, she impressed him more and more with each passing second.

"What was that?" Caroline asked Klaus and smiled when she noticed the look of admiration on his face.

They both laughed and turned their attention back to the game. As everyone cheered, Caroline looked at Klaus and then at the clock on the big screen hanging above them. Two minutes left. An idea suddenly popped into Caroline's head and she smirked a little before sliding her hand into Klaus' and leaning up towards his ear.

"Nik," Caroline yelled over the noise of the crowd, "Nik I'm really thirsty."

"What?" Klaus yelled back but not taking his eyes off of the game playing out in front of him.

"Could you get me a soda?" Caroline asked as she placed her free hand up to her throat.

Klaus looked at the clock, "There's only a few minutes to go in the game-"

"I'm really thirsty," she smiled sweetly then removed her hand from his, "Its okay I'll go get it."

Klaus placed his hand on her arm stopping her from going any further, "No its okay I'll go."

"No ice, thanks Nik!" Caroline said as she watched the handsome brit run up the stairs.

Klaus ran down the hall and skidded around the corner towards the concession stand. Luckily it was empty, so he went to the nearest stand but the young teenager promptly put up a _Next Register Please_ sign in on the counter before he could speak.

Klaus moved over and tapped his hand on the table, "Hey mate, one coke, no ice. Small."

An elderly gentleman slowly turned around, "Alright, you got it."

Klaus turned towards the televisions that were scattered throughout the arena and watched as the Knicks missed the basket.

"Whoa, whoa, no!" Klaus shouted at the television causing the elderly gentleman to turn around.

"No you don't want ice?" the man asked.

"No, no I want that one right there," Klaus pointed to the cup the man held in his hand, "Thank you."

Klaus handed the man the money and grabbed the coke and started sprinting for his seat. There was less than a minute to go in the game and he wasn't prepared to miss it.

Shuffling in front of the people towards his seat he handed Caroline the soda and turned his attention back towards the game, "There you go love."

"Thanks Nik," Caroline took a sip then looked at Klaus. Now was the time to start putting her plan in motion, "Nik, Nik its not diet."

"Please, I'm _so_ thirsty," she said sweetly.

Klaus looked at her groaning at her request and took off in a sprint again towards the concession stand.

Caroline watched his retreating back as he jumped the stairs two at a time and sipped her drink while turning her attention back towards the game.

'_5, 4, 3…'_

"Shoot it!" Caroline yelled and watched as the Knicks scored in the final second.

Meanwhile Klaus could hear the crowd getting wild and knew there were mere seconds left in the game. He ran as fast as he could towards the nearest television but was too late. By the time he came to a halt, the crowd was going wild and the television screen was showing happy Knicks fans throughout the arena.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Klaus started clapping his hands slowly as the crowd started making their way out, cheering loudly and celebrating their team's victory. Great. He had missed the Knicks winning because of a bloody diet coke.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline made their way out of the stadium and towards the cabs that were lined up outside the buildings entrance. Caroline could see Klaus was irritated by his clenched jaw and balled fists.

'_Mission accomplished'_ she laughed to herself.

"What an exciting game! I've never seen such an exhilarating game being played before," Caroline gushed as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes neither have I," Klaus said sarcastically.

"Its too bad you missed it," Caroline smiled and walked towards the cab. Even though Klaus was mad he had missed the last minute of the game, Caroline's smile was contagious and he couldn't help but give a little laugh as he watched her approach the cab.

"Yes, too bad love."

"So," Caroline said as she stood in front of the open cab door, "You as nice as you seem Nik?"

Klaus pretending to think for a moment and leaned towards her lips, "No."

He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth and stepped back to see her smile at him.

"Good, neither am I," Caroline said confidently and handed him the empty soda cup.

Sliding into the seat, she rolled down the window and blew him a kiss as the cab drove away.

Klaus was left standing on the sidewalk, a small smile playing on his lips. Yes he had missed the final, winning score of the game. Yes that bloody sucked. But spending time with Caroline made that detail insignificant. Yes she was a little bossy but what girl wasn't? He could live with that for the next eight days. I mean how bad could she possibly be.

* * *

**Is anyone else excited for crazy Caroline? Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Xo**

**P.S. If you guys have anything you'd like to see in this story such as dates or things Caroline can do, let me know, I'd love your input! **

**Up next: Caroline and Klaus go on another date. Caroline starts acting like a needy girlfriend and Klaus is wondering what the hell he signed up for.**


	4. Nicknames, Fights and Kisses

**Sorry guys I deleted this chapter by accident!**

**Here is the next chapter! I've started writing Chapter 5 also and will try to have it up before The Vampire Diaries 100 episode airs on Thursday. Did you all see the promo? I cannot stop watching it! If you haven't seen, go look now! Beyond exciting **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, TO or How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nicknames, Fights and Kisses**

"Shit. More shit. The shit continues. The shittiest of them all." Alaric walked around the conference table dropping finished work in front of its rightful owner. Klaus, whose work happened to be returned at 'more shit' looked around the conference room and sighed, he could be working on his pitch for the Gilbert account instead of sitting in a stuffy room while Alaric criticized everyone's work. The conference room door opened revealing Davina, Klaus' secretary, who was cautiously peeking out from behind the door afraid she had interrupted at a bad moment.

"Excuse me, Mr. Saltzman?" Davina asked timidly.

"Davina what is it, we are having a very important meeting," Alaric replied, obviously irritated about her interruption.

"There's a phone call for Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please take a message Davina and tell them I will call them back," Klaus said as he looked over at Davina, he knew Alaric didn't like when people took calls during important meetings.

"Um, Mr. Mikaelson its _Caroline_." That was all Klaus had to hear and he looked over at Alaric, silently asking for permission to take the call.

"Make it quick." Alaric turned his attention back to Hayley and Camille, who exchanged glances at each other once Caroline's name was mentioned.

Klaus walked over to the phone at the end of the table and turned his back to everyone else in the room, "Hello?"

"_Niky its meeeeeee!" Caroline was across town sitting outside a café with Bonnie and Katherine, who were trying to hold in their laughter as they watched their friend in action._

"Hello love, can I call you back I'm in a meeting right now," Ignoring the new nickname, Klaus tried to keep his voice low but it was no use as everyone had turned their attention to him.

"_I miss you boo boo," Caroline said in a baby voice as she twirled the straw from her soda around. _

"Well I miss you too sweetheart," Klaus looked over his shoulder towards Hayley and Camille and threw them a smirk.

"_I can't wait to see you!"_

"I can't wait to see you either, how about we do something tonight?" Klaus could see Alaric motioning for him to end the call.

"_Really?! Oh Niky I'm sooo excited!" Caroline let out a high-pitched girly squeal and her two friends were shaking with laughter._

"I'll pick you up at 7, see you then love."

"_Bye, bye."_

To wrapped up in Caroline telling him she missed him, it didn't register that she had called him Niky twice in one phone call. He placed the phone down and headed over to his chair with a smile on his face. He really couldn't wait to see her again, even if she sounded strange on the phone.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus sat in a dark crowded theatre, located in Times Square. The theatre was showing _Titanic_ for a few days, celebrating the movie's 16-Year anniversary. The movie theatre was silent except for the sounds of people chewing their popcorn and sipping their drinks.

"I love this movie, Leonardo DiCaprio is amazing," Caroline whispered as she placed some popcorn into her mouth.

"Yes, he's great." Klaus answered as he watched the movie. Though he'd never admit it anyone, the scene were Kate Winslet lets go of Leonardo DiCaprio and watches as he falls into the deep ocean always brought a tear to his eye.

"Shh!"

Caroline's hand stopped midway to her mouth and she glanced behind her quickly noticing a gentleman in a leather jacket with tattoos covering his neck signaling for them to be quiet.

Caroline suddenly got an idea and looked over at Klaus, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing love I'm watching the movie," Klaus whispered.

"Yeah but what's on your mind?"

The gentleman behind them started making noises for them to be quiet.

"I like this movie," Klaus pointed to the screen.

Caroline looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "So I suppose your mind is a complete blank?" she said in a snarky tone, "Who is she?"

Klaus looked over shocked, "Who's who?"

"The girl you're thinking about!" Caroline said, her voice slightly rising.

Klaus looked at the blonde with wide eyes _'What's happening here?'_

"I'm not thinking about anyone," he tried to reassure her. He wasn't sure what was going on but this certainly didn't seem like the Caroline he had met at the bar a few days ago.

"You can't be watching Kate Winslet get naked and not be thinking about another girl!" she practically yelled which caused more people to look over at the couple with irritated stares.

"Can't hear," the gentleman behind them muttered hoping the blonde would be quiet so he could enjoy the movie.

Klaus was honestly confused. Why was she acting crazy? Better yet, why was she acting crazy over him watching a movie? He looked around at the people in the theatre and knew he had to do something quick to calm her down; he didn't want to see how crazy she could become. Or better yet how crazier she could become.

He leaned into her and put his hand gently over hers, "You know what I'm thinking about love?"

"Duh," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking about just how beautiful you are and that Kate Winslet has got nothing on my girl." Klaus said in a low voice as he prayed she would keep quiet.

Caroline looked at him, _'What?'_ she thought to herself. Any other guy would of got up and left by now. She put her game face back on and smiled at him, "Awe Niky!"

Klaus inhaled sharply as he felt her cuddle into him, _'Just keep calm.'_

"I love sharing this moment with you," she whispered nuzzling his neck.

"Yes me too love," Klaus managed to force out.

"Now I can't see or hear!" the gentleman behind them was beyond angry now.

Caroline whipped around and pointed at the man, "Hey if you don't shut up my boyfriend here will come back there and kick your ass!"

Klaus' eyes went wide and he slowly turned around to look at Caroline, _'What is this girl doing?!'_

The man looked at Klaus with angry eyes, "Put a damn muzzle on your old misses the next time you want to bring her out in public!"

"Excuse me?" Caroline shouted at the man, acting offended. Truthfully, if anyone were acting the way she was in a movie theatre she would be really annoyed too.

"Hey come on now mate that's no way to talk to a lady," Klaus said looking back at the man. Yes Caroline was acting insane, okay really insane, but one thing he believed in was respect and you should always respect a woman.

"I don't see any ladies here!"

"Mate, I'd be careful what you say next," Klaus gritted his teeth.

The man suddenly stood up and boy was he huge, he looked seven feet tall from where Klaus and Caroline were sitting.

"Okay curly you and me outside!" The man pointed to Klaus and started heading towards the exit.

Klaus looked at Caroline in disbelief, the young blonde smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

Groaning, Klaus stood up and started following the man with Caroline trailing behind him. _'Great. This damn diamond account better be worth it.'_ He sighed.

As they got to the entrance Klaus walked up to the man as he turned around to face the brit, "Listen mate, if you want to talk like that to me that's fine but don't talk to a woman that way."

Caroline placed her hands on Klaus' shoulders, "Klaus don't do anything, he's huge. Please don't get into a fight."

"I'm not going to fight him sweetheart but he owes you an apology."

Turning back around to face the man again he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced with the man's fist connecting with his jaw.

He stumbled and hit the wall with such force he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Klaus!" Caroline gasped as she knelt down and cradled his head.

"Now, I'm going to go back and watch Kate and Leo spend their final moments together. No one mess with me," the man's eyes were welling up with tears as he stormed back into the movie theatre.

Klaus lay sprawled out on the ground groaning in pain as he placed a hand on his jaw.

"Oh gosh Nik, are you okay?" Caroline placed her hand on the side of his face and looked down at him.

Klaus looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw he was leaning on Caroline's chest, "Oh I'm quite alright love."

"No Nik seriously you're bleeding, we need to get you to a hospital."

"No no, really I'm fine," Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and started nuzzling her chest slowly, "Really, I'm feeling much better."

Caroline put her fingers in his hair and looked down at him, he was nuzzling her chest and moaning slightly. She let out a loud laugh and pulled his head back by his hair, "Seriously Nik?"

Klaus laughed as she stood up and pulled him along with her.

"Come on Casanova, you're fine!" they laughed as she pulled him out of the theatre.

"I think I have a Kleenex in my purse," Caroline started looking through her purse and pulled out her last Kleenex and placed one hand on the side of Klaus' cheek, the stubble tickling her hand. She started cleaning the blood that had started to dry on his lip and slowly looked up at him and caught him watching her intently.

Their breathing slowed as they looked into each other's eyes with such an intensity they forgot how long they stood there for.

Caroline suddenly snapped back to reality and removed her hand, "There, good as new."

"Thank you Caroline," Klaus grinned at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. This was the girl he had met at the bar. This was the girl he wanted to spend time with. He wasn't sure what happened back in the movie theatre but standing outside with her right now made him happy and he didn't want to end the night like he did a few minutes ago.

"Hey, can I show you something?" he asked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows at his question, "What do you want to show me?"

Klaus just smirked and placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to his motorcycle.

* * *

Nearly forty minutes later they pulled up in front of an older building located in the heart of the city. Klaus helped Caroline off of the motorcycle and led her to the entrance of the building. He pulled out some keys from his back pocket and unlocked the door, ushering her inside. Although it was dark, Caroline could sense it was a large open room. _'I wonder why he brought me here?'_

Closing the door behind him he placed his arm on Caroline's elbow, "I'll be right back love, don't move."

Caroline did as she was told and shifted on her feet as she waited for some light. As the lights turned on Caroline had to blink a few times as her eyes readjusted. When her eyes focused she let out a small gasp as she looked around the room. It was filled with paintings and drawings. Finished paintings framed on the walls to unfinished paintings on easels and drawings scattered across the two tables that were in the middle of the room. She stepped forward slowly and gazed around, she had never seen such beautiful art before.

Klaus reappeared from behind the corner and smiled as he walked over to her.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the art around her.

"Yeah, its one of my passions." Klaus said as he watched her turn around to look at him.

"Wait, did you do these?" she picked up a few drawings that looked like they were still in progress from one of the tables.

"Yeah," Klaus replied as he walked over to her and started pulling out more drawings.

"All of them?"

He laughed, "Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she chuckled and walked over to one of the paintings.

"These are amazing," she softly ran her fingers over the brush strokes.

"And what about you? What are some of your passions?" he was genuinely interested in getting to know this woman. Not the woman he had been stuck with in the theatre but this woman standing in front of him. The woman that was beautiful, strong, and full of light. The woman he enjoyed.

"I like to sing," she said as she turned back to face him, not realizing how close he was.

"Really?" Klaus grinned, "Maybe one day you'll allow me the pleasure of hearing you sing." _'You only have eight more days with her.'_

'_If only you knew.'_ "Yeah, maybe." Caroline forced a smile at him.

Klaus brought his hand up to her cheek and slowly started caressing her cheek with his thumb.

He leaned in close to her lips and looked into her eyes, "Have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love too," the words slipped out before Caroline could even contemplate on a response. _'What are you doing Caroline?! You are supposed to be driving him away, making him go stir-crazy, acting like a psycho girlfriend!'_ Caroline knew she was doing the wrong thing; she wasn't sticking to the plan. But for some reason it felt right. Besides, there was always tomorrow to start acting crazy again. She had eight more days, what harm could a few minutes do? Right now she just wanted to enjoy this moment with him.

Slowly he took her hand with his free one and brought it up to his lips and placed a small kiss on her palm. Caroline shivered at the contact, which made Klaus grin. Placing her hand on his shoulder he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her eyes kept darting from his eyes to his lips and her breathing hitched as he slowly brought his lips to hers. He pulled back a little and slid his hand up her back and tangled it in her blonde curls. Caroline gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him to her again, bringing her lips to his. She had never felt like this when she kissed someone before. They were kissing with such intensity and passion it made her toes curl. Caroline opened her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to meet hers. God that felt good. It felt so good Caroline almost forgot what her goal was. _Almost._

* * *

**Caroline is starting to get crazy! And I love it! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Xo**

**Up next: Klaus thinks that the little episode at the movies was just a fluke but he has no idea what Caroline has in store for him next.**


End file.
